


Not To Us

by pimpmypaws



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpmypaws/pseuds/pimpmypaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt ‘Winona, despite having been largely absent in Jim's life, has an Opinion about him marrying Bones. It's not positive.’ I may have strayed from the prompt a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not To Us

Sending messages back to Earth was sometimes more difficult than the advanced technology of the Enterprise would suggest. They were too far out to talk live with anyone and it took a few days for the messages to even arrive. In the middle of a military crisis this could be a serious inconvenience, but at this moment Kirk found himself declaring the communications situation a marvelous thing and a fantastic opportunity for self-growth through the chance to reflect on one’s thoughts before sending them out into space.

The screen in front of him flashed with the words ‘Now Recording’ and he took a deep breath.

“Hi, Ma,” he said. Subconsciously he straightened his posture, remembering a finger sticking him in the small of the back as a prompt to sit up straight. “I have something important to tell you.”

There was a pause before he lowered his head and told the computer to erase the transmission. He gave himself a minute, during which phrases and wordings ran through his mind, all of which were immediately abandoned.

With a sigh, Kirk tapped a button on the screen to bring up the ‘Now Recording’ message for what was the sixth time.

“Hello, Ma,” he said. “I know it’s been a while. Starfleet has probably kept you up to date on what’s been going on out here, so I won’t bore you. 

“Listen, do you remember that last time I had shore leave on Earth? Remember my friend Bone—Leonard? The guy who charmed the pants off you? You were practically ready to adopt him, so I think you’ll like what I have to tell you.”

He took a steadying breath, almost as if he were waiting for a reply, though the message wouldn’t arrive on Winona Kirk’s computer for three days. His eyes darted to his lap quickly before settling again on his own image on the screen. It wasn’t that he was genuinely worried about what her reaction would be. She really had loved Bones, especially the way he made iced tea without using the replicator, and the three of them had spent nearly every night of shore leave sitting on the porch swing drinking glass after glass of the tea.

Kirk smiled at where he knew the tiny camera was. “We’re getting married, Ma. We hope you’ll come to the ceremony, and I know it’s hard for you to get away sometimes, so we’re going to choose whatever date is best for you. Let us know.”

“Bye, Ma.”

He leaned forward and pushed the button to send the transmission.

*

When the computer in his quarters alerted Kirk to a received message, he almost fell over McCoy in his attempt to get out of bed and to the vid screen. McCoy grumbled and shoved his face into the pillow as Kirk chastised him for being a grouchy old man.

The screen flashed on when he tapped it and his mother’s image appeared. She looked good, he thought, but she seemed unhappy and she was always prettier when she smiled.

“Jim, I’m glad to hear from you finally,” she said. “Of course I know about what you’ve been up to from Starfleet, but you should know by now that I’d rather hear it from you. If you have the time to carry on a serious relationship up there, you could contact your mother once in a while.”

Her tone was strict, but her eyes were bright and Kirk could tell she was trying not to smile. She’d always been that way, trying to be a firm parent, but she always gave in. 

Just as he expected, her slight frown disappeared and her whole expression warmed. “Oh, who I am I kidding, congratulations, Jimmy. It’s wonderful that you’ve found someone you love so much. I only wish…”

Her words trailed off and Jim frowned as her face fell. He found himself reaching out for the screen, as if he could lend her comfort just by touching her image.

“I only wish things could be different. I worry about you and Leonard up there. I don’t want you to ever have to make the decision that your father did, and I don’t want Leonard to have to live with it if you do.”

Kirk flinched when McCoy’s hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing gently. His mother continued speaking and, as much as he wanted to ignore what she was saying, he couldn’t draw his attention away from the words.

The two men were silent until the video ended and Winona’s image faded to black. Kirk continued to stare at the screen, willing her to come back and tell him she was all wrong, that she hadn’t just said she was unavailable for the ceremony, that she would come and wish them both the best of luck, that everything would be okay.

When minutes passed and Kirk still didn’t move from his chair, McCoy knelt beside him and placed his hand on Kirk’s leg. “She’s wrong,” he said, searching out Kirk’s eyes. “That isn’t going to happen to us.”

They held eye contact tensely for a moment before Kirk nodded and leaned into McCoy. “It wouldn’t dare.”

McCoy snorted, his breath ruffling Kirk’s hair. “No, no, it wouldn’t. Now come back to bed.” He stood and grasped Kirk’s hand to pull him to his feet. 

They crossed to the bed and fell into it, tired and subdued, but in need of comfort. Their kisses were soft, hands roaming gently beneath the covers, no rush to meet an end. With the light from the vid screen gone they were left in blackness, moving by feel alone, so familiar with each other’s bodies that there was no awkward shuffling as they arranged themselves. McCoy ended up over Kirk, bracing himself on his elbows and panting against the back of Kirk’s neck. His thrusts were slow, Kirk only pressing back into him slightly, as they worked towards completion.

“It won’t happen,” McCoy grunted, burying his face in Kirk’s neck as his thrusts lost their rhythm. “God, it won’t happen to us.”  
*

Kirk wiped his hands on the trousers of his dress uniform, specifically choosing a place he hadn’t already used as a towel so he wouldn’t leave sweat stains. He looked around at the banquet hall, which had been decorated and prepared by Starfleet themselves for the wedding. He knew it seemed very over-the-top to McCoy, but they were both high-profile officers and certain members of Starfleet had insisted on making a big deal of the event. Every seat was occupied, by officers on the Enterprise, by the few members of McCoy’s family that had accepted the invitation, and by high-ranking members of Starfleet.

As he surveyed the large room, hoping to spot Admiral Pike, he pushed away thoughts of how much his mother would have liked this. She had been insisting for months that she had work complications, even though Kirk had left the date up to her, and eventually McCoy had talked him into relenting and accepting that his mother wasn’t going to come. 

Footsteps approached him from behind and strong arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“Are you ready?” McCoy asked, fingering the gold trim on Kirk’s sleeve.

Kirk leaned into him and nodded, still scanning the crowd. 

The music started and McCoy gave him a little shove, forcing him to stand upright and they stood shoulder-to-shoulder in the wings, waiting for the admiral who was officiating to motion them forward. Tension rolled off of Kirk and McCoy glanced sideways at him, worry showing on his face. 

“You’re sure you’re ready?” He asked again.

Kirk didn’t answer. His eyes were glued to the doors in the rear of the hall that had just swished open, and to the blonde woman who had just stepped through them. He knew he had remembered right; she was prettier when she smiled.

“Jim?” McCoy said, interrupting. 

“What?” Kirk said, his concentration broken. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

When he and McCoy stepped out in front of the crowd, no one would have known that his smile was only for one person there.


End file.
